The present invention relates to a video memory control apparatus for performing high speed writing/reading of a video signal onto/from a plurality of memories.
As an example of a conventional video memory control apparatus of the type described above, there is that disclosed, for example, in JP-B-63-24352 (corresponding to JP-A-56-46368 laid open Apr. 27, 1981).
In this prior art reference, a description is made pertaining writing and reading with respect to a video memory having a capacity for storing data by one field. In a video printer, however, a plurality of field memories are required if it is intended to store the next picture while a picture is being printed. In the above-mentioned prior art reference, problems such as current consumption of a memory circuit, unnecessary radiation, and so on, caused in the case where a plurality of field memories are switched to read data therefrom, are left out of consideration.